As a technology of controlling the speed of a vehicle such as a car, for example, there is a safety device described in JP 2003-137001 A.
In the safety device described in JP 2003-137001 A, based on geographic data of a navigation device and information indicative of a current location of the vehicle, the current location of the vehicle (i.e., car) is detected that it is deviated from a road (i.e., public road). In addition to this, when an accelerator manipulation of increasing the travel speed of the vehicle is carried out, and in addition, it is determined that the travel speed of the vehicle is faster than a predefined value, the throttle is controlled to be in a slowdown direction regardless of the driver's accelerator manipulation.
In JP 2003-137001 A, as its purpose is to prevent the acceleration of the vehicle which is not intended by the driver even if an incorrect accelerator manipulation occurs, the determination of whether or not the accelerator manipulation is incorrect is an objective. Besides, in JP 2003-137001 A, a condition where the vehicle is located at a deviated location from the road and a condition where the accelerator manipulation in a state where the travel speed equal to or faster than a predefined value is detected is carried out are considered to be a condition for determining that there is a possibility that an erroneous accelerator manipulation has occurred.
In the above-described determination condition, however, when a vehicle enters a parking space from a road, the control to be in the slowdown direction of the throttle is activated depending on the vehicle speed. Therefore, there may be a problem that the drive performance is degraded in the traveling of moving to the vicinity of a parking frame in a parking space.